From the Community
October 2015 How I Discovered Electronic Music From Zmario on bassmusic.wikia.com. One Wikia users musical enlightenment. Read now! ---- Adele New Music Video From Tor Duck on adele.wikia.com. Adele's new music video for "Hello"! ---- Adele New Song on X-Factor From Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan on adele.wikia.com. Adele's new song from upcoming album "25" previewed during 'The X Factor'! ---- BTTF On Vinyl From Witnessme on backtothefuture.wikia.com. To celebrate the 30th Anniversary of the movie, Mondo is releasing a 6-LP vinyl box set for the Back to the Future trilogy. ---- Taeyeon Tops Billboard World Albums chart From Witnessme on snsd.wikia.com. Taeyeon has a hit single from her EP "I." ---- FLASH and ARROW Original Television Soundtracks From Witnessme on arrow.wikia.com. The CW series The Flash and Arrow are getting their own original television soundtracks! ---- Justin Bieber' Fourth Album From Justine77_7 on justinbieber.wikia.com. Justin's fourth studio album will release on November 13, 2015. ---- Ice Cube and N.W.A. From Lul9gagftw on rap.wikia.com. Ice Cube began his career as a member of the rap group NWA along with group leader Eazy-E, and later launched a successful solo career in music and cinema. ---- One Direction Release of New Single "Drag Me Down" From Girlalmightyy on onedirection.wikia.com. On July 31, 2015, Liam Payne tweeted "Bit of a surprise" and linked to the iTunes download link for the new single.3 The rest of the band soon followed, with Harry tweeting another iTunes link and Niall and Louis linking to Spotify. ---- Southpaw & Eminem From XD1 on eminem.wikia.com. This album was dedicated in memory of James Horner, the film's composer, who was killed in a plane crash earlier this year, making this the last film score he composed in his lifetime. The Soundtrack features Gwen Stefani, The Weeknd, 50 Cent, The Notorious B.I.G. and Eminem. ---- "Where Are Ü Now" Video - Skrillex, Diplo & Justin Bieber From Justine77_7 on justinbieber.wikia.com. Diplo and Skrillex have created an uptempo beat that features Justin singing softly, essentially combining EDM with a breakup ballad. ---- February 2015 Outlander Soundtrack Sneak Peak From Alwaysmore2hear on outlander.wikia.com. A couple different sneak peak tracks have been released in anticipation of Composer Bear McCreary's Outlander Soundtrack, just in time for Valentine's day. ---- January 2014 SNL's 40th Anniversary Show Coming Soon with Big Guest Stars From Gcheung28 on snl.wikia.com. NBC announced today that Paul McCartney, Kanye West, Justin Timberlake, Taylor Swift and Paul Simon will be some of the musical stars for Saturday Night Live's three-hour celebration on Feb. 15. ---- List of video game soundtracks released on vinyl From Saviour1981 on music.wikia.com. Vinyl recordings of video game music find their origins in the 1970s with albums like Yellow Magic Orchestra's self-titled 1978 release sampling electronic music from the games Circus, Space Invaders, and Gun Fight. The vinyl revival of the 2010s has itself been attributed to inspiration in younger music buyers from video games. ---- Epic Rap Battles of History From LyricalAWC on epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com. In this episode I decided to do a parody of King Tut vs Yugi Muto. Check it out and vote on who you think won! ---- Known facts about Taylor Swift From Dream_Focus on taylorswift.wikia.com. Taylor loves baking and cooking. Sometimes she opens her cookbook to a random page and tries to master making whatever is on it, or she creates something of her own. ---- Bjork's 'Vulnicura' album leak and release From Alwaysmore2hear on bjork.wikia.com. As much as I don't want to celebrate the leaking of albums (what happened to Madonna is pretty rough), I can't help but to be excited about a new Bjork album. ---- Idina Menzel to Perform at Super Bowl Pregame From JTCameron on wicked.wikia.com. Menzel voiced Elsa in the movie Frozen and invited to perform "Let It Go" at the 86th Academy Awards in March 2014, where the song won the Academy Award for Best Original Song. Menzel was honoured with the Breakthrough Artist award at the 2014 Billboard Women in Music awards ceremony. ---- 87th Oscars Nominations Live Stream Available From Gcheung28 on oscars.wikia.com. The 87th Oscars are almost upon us, and tomorrow we get to see which lucky actor, actress and film gets nominated for a chance at that lovely statue! On Thursday, January 15, 2015 you can watch a live stream of the announcement below! ---- Full 'Fifty Shades of Grey' Soundtrack Tracklist Revealed From Alwaysmore2hear on fiftyshadesofgrey.wikia.com. The full 50 Shades Sountrack playlist has been announced and we couldn't' be more excited! There new tracks from Jessie Ware and Sia, and classics by Frank Sinatra, Annie Lennox and The Rolling Stones. ---- 57th Grammy Awards Nominations From Gcheung28 on music.wikia.com. The 57th Annual Grammy Awards will be held on February 8, 2015, at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Check out this years categories and nominations. ---- Hindsight 90s Soundtrack Rocks From Asnow89 on hindsight.wikia.com. Check out the AWESOME soundtrack for Hindsight. Wilson Phillips, Phil Collins, Mariah, En Vogue, Bon Jovi, Janet Jackson and Paula Abdul! Which songs on the playlist are your favorites? ---- Carrie Wins Favorite Country Female Artist at People's Choice From Carrieunderwoodfanforlife on carrieunderwood.wikia.com. Carrie won her 7th People's Choice Award at the 2015 People's Choice Awards on Wednesday December 7, 2015. The award was for Favorite Female Country Artist, decided by the fans. Thank you fans! ---- "Love Me Like You Do" from '50 Shades of Grey' From Azending on elliegoulding.wikia.com. "Love Me Like You Do" is a song by English recording artist Ellie Goulding. The track will be included on the upcoming soundtrack of upcoming American erotic/romantic drama film "50 Shades of Grey", directed by Sam Taylor-Johnson and, based on the best-selling novel of the same name by E. L. James. ---- Coachella 2015 Festival Line-up Announced From Gcheung28 on music.wikia.com. Coachella's line-up has been announced! What do you think? Would you be interested in seeing these bands live? Would you be willing to deal with the heat and the dust? What day looks the best line-up to you? ---- Favorite obscure musical instrument? From Longtimeago on beatles.wikia.com. What's your favorite obscure musical instrument used in a Beatles song? The zill, the anvil, comb and paper, the guiro or the packing case? ---- Adele's '25' From Tor_Duck on adele.wikia.com. "It won't be a big production. I want it to be quite acoustic and piano-led. I want to write it all, record it all, produce it all and master it on my own. I think it'll take a lot longer because I want to do it this way." ---- Ellie Goulding's Third Album From Azending on elliegoulding.wikia.com. The third album is the upcoming as-of-yet thought to be named as: 'Ellie' is the third studio album by English recording artist Ellie Goulding expected to be released sometime in 2015. ---- December 2014 Classical Music in Fifty Shades From Sinefulcurves on fiftyshadesofgrey.wikia.com. In Fifty Shades of Gray and Fifty Shades Freed, Christian plays this on piano during the middle of the night. In the former book, he refers to it as Opus 28, Prelude Number 4; in the latter, he calls it Suffocation. ---- Music in the World of Avatar From Lady_Botris on avatar.wikia.com. Music is an important cultural aspect for all four nations in the World of Avatar. Often you will hear a variety of musical instruments such as the tsungi horn and pipa. ---- "Do They Know It's Christmas?" From Cms13ca on music.wikia.com. Do They Know It's Christmas? was written by Geldof and Ure after Geldof had seen a BBC report by Michael Buerk highlighting the famine of Ethiopia and wanted to raise money. ---- Musical Groups of Harry Potter From Nick O'Demus on harrypotter.wikia.com. Harry Potter is full of musical magic, check out just a few of these from the Weird Sisters and the Frog Choir to the Hogwarts Orchestra and Hobgoblins. ---- AHS Cast Recordings Available On Spotify From OGRastamon on americanhorrorstory.wikia.com. Freak Show episode pages now include the following pop songs as covered by Jessica Lange, Sarah Paulson, and Evan Peters: Songs include "Life On Mars?", "Criminal", "Gods and Monsters", "September Song", "Come As You Are". ---- Fifth Harmony Fanfiction Series From GordonHenryandJamesfan1992 on fifthharmony.wikia.com. This fanfic series is called, The 5H Show. It portrays them as normal girls that pretty much go through anything that teenage girls go through in real life such as love delimas, bullying, depression, and even popularity. ---- 'BEYONCÉ Platinum Edition' Sales Projections From BeyonceEditor on beyonce.wikia.com. BEYONCÉ: Platinum Edition is now in stores and sales predictions have been unveiled. According to early estimates, the release will sell 60,000 to 65,000 copies in its first week and became the fastest-selling album in iTunes history and has since sold more than 4 million copies worldwide. ---- Lana Del Rey annouces Endless Summer Tour From Goddess.del.rey on lanadelrey.wikia.com. The Endless Summer Tour is the third concert tour by Lana Del Rey to promote her second major label studio album Ultraviolence. The tour was announced on December 1, 2014 and that she'll be touring with Courtney Love. ---- Jennifer Lawrence breaks into the charts with 'The Hanging Tree' From Alwaysmore2hear on thehungergames.wikia.com. We shouldn't be surprised that Jennifer Lawrence can sing, but we still stopped breathing when Katniss sang "The Hanging Tree" for the District 13 rebels. The song is now positioned at No. 29 on the charts after calculating midweek sales. Let's see how high the song can go! ---- November 2014 "Attack on Titan" Original Soundtrack From Hfc2x on shingekinokyojin.wikia.com. "Attack on Titan" Original Soundtrack is the first soundtrack album containing music from the anime adaptation of Attack on Titan. ---- nano's new album: Fans voted for songs! From BLUEBIRD on utaite.wikia.com. Hey nano fans: Nano's releasing a new album in January 2015. Fans had the chance to choose songs they'd like her to include in the NO version of her album. Everyone had up to 3 votes. Voting closed on November 04. She then will take the top 6 songs, and record them for her album. ---- Videos set in a different time period From Cms13ca on musicvideo.wikia.com. Why not have some fun with period costumes and sets? Here is a list of videos set in another time period from Annie Lenox's "Walking on Broken Glass" to Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson's "Say Say Say". ---- 'Something in the Water' Tops Billboard Hot Country Songs Chart From Carrieunderwoodfanforlife on carrieunderwood.wikia.com. This week, Carrie scores her 14th #1 single on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart as "Something in the Water" rises from #4 to the top spot, largely due to promotion on the CMA Awards the previous week. ---- What's Your Favorite Beatles Song? From SmileGirl on beatles.wikia.com. If you're anything like me, my favorite Beatles song changes everyday, but what's your favorite today? Hey Jude? Within You Without You? Or do you go earlier with Please Please Me? ---- The Hunger Games Heads to the Stage From Gcheung28 on thehungergames.wikia.com. We're a little confused about how this will translate into a stage production, especially since the films were somewhat graphic and created an entirely new world for us (the Capitol and Districts) using special effects. We're interested though! ---- Nicki Minaj to host European Music Awards From Azending on nickiminaj.wikia.com. Held in Glasgow, Scotland, Nicki Minaj will be the host of the event, and she will also perform for the very first time. She is also nominated with 4 awards, the most she has ever gotten in her career at one time. ---- October 2014 Deej's Halloween Mix From Revme on music.wikia.com. Get in the Halloween mood with this fun mixtape! Ghosts, zombies, voodoo, and more. What are you waiting for? ---- Things You Want to Tell Taylor Swift From Dream Focus on taylorswift.wikia.com. Anything you'd like to say to Taylor Swift, just in case she ever passes by this way, please post it at the bottom of the page here. Remember to sign your name! ---- Get Ready to Celebrate! Britney Spears Got Her Own Holiday From Gcheung28 on britneyspears.wikia.com. After years dedicated to providing music to her fans, Britney Spears is getting a pretty great honor: her own holiday! If you haven't heard yet, Nov. 5 will be Britney Day in Las Vegas! Billboard reports that this is "in recognition of the impact Spears has had on Las Vegas since beginning her residency in Dec. 2013." She even gets a Key to the city! ---- LOTR Actor Will Sing on "The Hobbit" Soundtrack From Gcheung28 on lotr.wikia.com. We're kind of excited about this news! Hypable reports that a much beloved actor from the "Lord of the Rings" trilogy will be contributing to the soundtrack for The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, but can you guess who it is? If you guessed Billy Boyd, aka Pippin, give yourself a pat on the back! ---- The Walking Dead Music Portal From Kaffe4200 on walkingdead.wikia.com. This page contains music featured in The Walking Dead media. Specifically, AMC's The Walking Dead TV Series and Telltale Games: The Walking Dead. Warning: the music tracks below may contain major spoilers. Caution is advised! ---- Second Single from Mockingjay Part 1 Released From Gcheung28 on thehungergames.wikia.com. You heard Lorde's single "Yellow Flicker Beat", now check out the second single to be released from the The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 soundtrack! Titled "This Is Not a Game," the 2nd single was helmed by the Chemical Brothers. The vocals you hear are from Miguel, and Lorde is on the track a bit too! ---- One Piece Music From Angel Emfrbl on onepiece.wikia.com. As has become typical of long-running youth-oriented anime, One Piece has gone through a long succession of theme songs, performed by popular artists, since its debut on television. Though performed by popular singers and bands, most seem to be written specifically for the show, as nearly all of them reference treasure, the sea, or ships in some way. As of January 19, 2014, there have been 17 opening themes, 18 regular ending themes, and a number of film- and special endings as well. ---- Songs Whose Lyrics Do Not Mention the Song Title From PhantomLord2001 on music.wikia.com. This is a list of songs whose title is not referenced in the song lyrics. This should be limited only to songs which have lyrics. This list should not include songs where the title is implied in the song. For example "Country House" by Blur does not contain the exact phrase "Country House" but it does contain the lyrics "A very big house in the country". This song should not be included on the list. ---- Lorde Immortalized on South Park From Aguziel on southpark.wikia.com. "Push (Feeling Good on a Wednesday)" is a song from the Season Eighteen episode, "The Cissy". It is a parody song of the popular vocalist known as Lorde, sung by Randy Marsh as Lorde. ---- "Something in the Water" Goes Massive From Carrieunderwoodfanforlife on carrieunderwood.wikia.com. With sales of over 125,000 digital copies in its first week, "Something in the Water" has quickly become Carrie's single with the highest first-week sales of her career. "Something in the Water" also earned the highest first week sales of any female country artist of 2014. ---- XL confirms no new music coming from Adele this year From Tsu'tey_te_Rongloa_Ateyitan on adele.wikia.com. Heartbreaking news for Daydreamers today.... In a new financial report from XL Recordings, it has been confirmed that global superstar Adele will not be releasing new music this year, despite previous reports. September 2014 ---- Wiki Minaj Press From MaxxZolanski on nickiminaj.wikia.com. The iconic news of the week in Minaj news is back, and this time we plan on staying open and updated for the rest of the Era!!! Over the last year Nicki has been busy selling fragrances and being the film 'The Other Woman.' It's already shaping up to be iconic and we plan on being here to support her every step of the way. ---- The Music of 'Supernatural,' what's your favorite? From Wildesheer9876 on supernatural.wikia.com. Get in on the conversation! One of the many things that Supernatural is known for is the music. What do you think is the best song of Supernatural? What's your favorite? What season do you think has the best music? ---- Two New Songs From SOA Season 7 From XD1 on sonsofanarchy.wikia.com. Billboard has exclusively premiered two songs from the final season: Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody," covered by The Forest Rangers feat. The White Buffalo, Billy Valentine & Franky Perez, and The Association's "Never My Love," covered by Audra Mae & The Forest Rangers feat. Billy Valentine. ---- New Album Announcement and NEW Single Available for FREE From Gcheung28 on onedirection.wikia.com. One Direction have kindly announced that fans can have a FREE download of the single 'Fireproof', taken from the new album Four! This free download is only available for 24 hours so go, go, go! ---- Iggy to Re-Release "The New Classic" With SIX New Songs From Gcheung28 on iggy-azalea.wikia.com. In her tweets, Iggy announced that she is shooting the album cover this week, and then tweeted to her fans that Ellie Goulding would be featured in one of the new songs! ---- Favorite Track on Maroon 5's "V"? From Alwaysmore2hear on maroon5.wikia.com. "V" was just released a couple days ago, and I'm so excited about this new album! Of course I've been loving "Maps" and am still taking in all the tracks. Which ones are your favorites so far? ---- Adele's demo online leak! From Tsu%27tey_te_Rongloa_Ateyitan on adele.wikia.com. This has been a good Labor Day for Adele fans. 3 new audios leaked online today, and yesterday a snippet of an unreleased song titled "You'll Never See Me Again" leaked online. It was later revealed that there was a promo CD that showed "You'll Never See Me Again", "Never Gonna Leave You", and "Set Fire to the Rain." ---- August 2014 Preview The Maze Runner Soundtrack From Gcheung28 on mazerunner.wikia.com. With only about a month left until Maze Runner opens in theaters, 20th Century Fox has been treating fans to sneak peeks of Maze Runner videos, and now they've share clips from composer John Paesano's soundtrack. ---- Preview FOUR New Songs from Arianna Grande's: My Everything From Gcheung28 on arianagrande.wikia.com. MTV has FOUR songs from our favorite songstress's new album "My Everything" and you can listen to them now! It seems to us like she's going for a more mature sound. Tell us what YOU think! ---- Weigh in: Who is the cutest member of One Direction? From RichState99 on onedirection.wikia.com. The debate has been raging for almost a year on the One Direction Wiki! Do you pick Niall, Liam, Harry, Louis or Zayn? Fans want to know! ---- July 2014 Grimes and MGMT to Perform at Comic-Con 2014 From Gcheung28 on comic-con.wikia.com. According to Billboard, MGMT will play a live set and Grimes will DJ at a party for CraveOnline on July 25 at SDCC 2014. Apparently G-Eazy and Linkin Park are also going to make an appearance by performing at MTV's Fan Fest on Thursday, July 24! ---- GAME OF THRONES Musical Talents From Gcheung28 on gameofthrones.wikia.com. Actors who play Grey Worm and Melisandre are talented singers. ---- IMAGINE DRAGONS and Transformers: Age of Extinction From Mhadick on transformers.wikia.com. Actors who play Grey Worm and Melisandre are talented singers. April 2014 Keshapedia From Crazykidkesha on kesha.wikia.com. Kesha Rose Sebert, styled as Ke$ha, is a female singer. Her rise to fame first started with her collaboration with Flo Rida on the song, "Right Round". Her debut single, "TiK ToK", which was released on August 7, 2009, is now her major claim to fame. ---- All the Glee Songs Ever From The-Gleek's-GT on gleez.wikia.com. This is a list that focuses on all of the songs played in Glee (to date), including dance numbers, instrumental songs, background songs and back-up songs. ---- Share Your 1D Love From Fleurblack on onedirection.wikia.com. Share your love for the British-Irish boy band on the One Direction wikia, where fans can come together and document every album, song, tour, event, TV appearance, and more! ---- Ladies, and Gentlemen... The Beatles! From X-Treme X-Box on music.wikia.com. The Beatles were a 60's rock group, often considered by some to be the greatest act in the history of music. It consisted of Paul McCartney (bass guitar and vocals), John Lennon (rhythm guitar and vocals), Ringo Starr (drums and vocals) and George Harrison (lead guitar and vocals). ---- Song of the Day From Senvaikis on lyrics.wikia.com. The Song of the Day is a fun way to get exposed to some new music, or maybe learn more about a song you already know. The way it works is this: Anyone can nominate a song on the Song of the Day special page... ---- Category:Home Archive